Encuentros de guerra
by HarukaCSW
Summary: Haruka defiende la soberania de un país para poder amar libremente a Michiru, un encuentro entre ellas le da la fuerza para seguir..."-Hazlo-le demandó Michiru, percatándose del deseo de Haruka por desvestirla por completo"...Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Pero me sirven para desatar mis locas ideas. Historia ambientada en la guerra contra la intervención francesa en México, disfrútenlo! _

El galopar desesperado de un caballo perturbaba la noche que brillaba a la luz del claro de una luna menguante, un joven vistiendo un frac algo maltratado, pantaloncillos ajustados y botas para montar surcaba a toda prisa los bosques que colindaban con el lago que rodeaba la ciudad de México, el camino era peligroso, se encontraba lleno de bandoleros y uno podía toparse con tropas francesas que esperaban se levantara el sitio a la ciudad de México para poder recibir ordenes, corría el año de 1867 y el verano comenzaba a sentirse, el aire olía a pólvora y sangre, haciendo que el joven se pusiera más nervioso y alentara a su corcel a seguir adelante, salió al claro de la laguna y se detuvo, intentando observar con detenimiento los alrededores, en búsqueda de la señal que le indicaría su destino. Sus ojos verdes parecían un par de luciérnagas más a la luz de la luna

-Vamos, Michiru, ¿dónde estas?- murmuró para si, tomando con fuerzas las riendas de su veloz corcel y mirando a todos lados con la sagacidad de un zorro, la niebla se levantaba a las orillas del lago, se vieron tres señales de luz hechas con lo que seguro era un candil de mano, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del jinete, lanzo un ligero grito y golpeo con las espuelas que vestía los costados de su caballo, que rápido se dirigió hacia donde la luz se vio.

Una señorita de cabello aguamarina, rizado y con vestidos largos ceñida en un ajustado corsé y sombrero de plumas, se cubría del frio que se levantaba con un chal de suave algodón, acababa de apagar un candil de mano quedándose en rodeada de la neblina y la luz de la luna mientras esperaba paciente a las afueras de lo que parecía una casa de campo de algún adinerado de la ciudad. Escuchó con atención el galopar de un caballo que se acercaba a una velocidad considerable entre el terreno fangoso del lago. Sonrío al ver que ya estaba frente a ella aquel arrogante jinete, el cual se bajo y amarro al caballo en el aro que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la casa para ese fin, miró a la dama que le esperaba y le sonrió, ella se encamino a entrar a la casa dirigiéndole una mirada seductora. El joven le siguió después de bajar su espada y un par de pistolas que enfundó en su cinturón de tela; al entrar a la habitación, el olor a cera y sebo que se quemaba en las velas le dio la bienvenida. Su cabello rubio estaba desalineado y sus ojos verdes denotaban una gran experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero si se miraba con más detenimiento se podía ver bajo ese frac que no era un varón quien lo vestía, sino una fuerte dama.

-Vaya noche- dijo retirándose el frac y sacudiéndolo, para volverlo a vestir después- ¿esta segura que no sale luz de la habitación?- le preguntó la joven a la dama que salía de la otra recamará con un vaso de agua con chia para la rubia.

-¿Pudo ver la casa en la lejanía?- le respondió con un tono burlesco acercándole el vaso, la cual la rubia tomo y lo bebió rápidamente.

-Tiene razón- le respondió lanzándole una mirada divertida, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa, se limpio con discreción las semillas que le quedaron el la comisura de los labios – Perdone la desconfianza, señorita, pero la situación lo amerita.

-No se preocupe- le respondió la joven de menor estatura, acercándose con un suave pañuelo de seda en su mano y limpiando las semillas restantes que habían quedado en los labios de su compañera, un suave sonrojo tiño las mejillas de ambas – entiendo la situación en la cuál se presenta en esta pieza, pero he tomado las medidas necesarias para no correr peligros, no deseo poner en riesgo la integridad de la dama que amo.

-¡Oh, Michiru!- exclamo la joven de vestimenta varonil, tomando con suavidad la mano de su amada y plasmando un suave beso en ella – Le extrañé tanto- volvió a posar sus labios en la mano de su amada, la cual se sonrosaba a cada contacto y su respiración se agitaba. El placer del contacto secreto entre dos amantes era algo que ellas conocían y les provocaba sensaciones que aún no tenían palabra en el castellano.

-¡Haruka!- exclamo en un suspiro la dama, sin alejar su mano de los besos de su amante – Me preocupé tanto al escuchar las noticias que iban y venían entre los ejércitos, no sabía si regresaría con vida, todo ha sido un caos aquí- decía sintiendo los besos de su amante subir por su brazo y como tomaba con fuerzas su cintura.

-Lo se, hermosa, lo se- decía pausadamente mientras subían sus besos con delicadeza- es una locura allá afuera- su mirada se encontró con la de su amante, ciertamente, el mirar de un soldado podía decir más que todas las cicatrices conseguidas en el campo de batalla. Un suave impulso, y sin esfuerzo sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso, Michiru coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, la joven jugó con los rizos del cabello de su amante, para después separarse.

-No quiero que vuelva a salir a combatir- le dijo la dama recargándose en el varonil pecho de la rubia y aferrándose a ella en un abrazo que detonaba mil sensaciones en ambas. Haruka la separo con un dejo de tristeza en sus facciones.

-Tengo que, debo llegar a las filas del General Díaz-

-¿Porqué?- exclamo a punto de partir en llanto Michiru -¿Porqué lucha por un país al cual no pertenecemos? Quédese, vivamos aquí en está casa, al lado del lago, sin que nos importe la situación política de este pedazo de tierra- Haruka le dio la espalda, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-No puedo- murmuró- debo luchar para que no tengas que entrar al convento que tu hermano te pidió, para estar aquí sin la necesidad de huir del ejército francés, sin tener miedo de los bandoleros y demás- volteó a mirar a su pareja, la cual le veía con los ojos vidriosos y con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas –quiero que usted se encuentre siempre a salvo.

-Juárez no logrará nada de lo que dice- respondió con enojo la chica de rizos definidos- pero si usted se quedase a vivir conmigo, sé que podría estar siempre a salvo en sus brazos- le dijo acercándose hasta hacer contacto de nuevo con su mejilla.

-Esta será la última batalla- dijo la joven soldado con una sonrisa que intentaba inspirar tranquilidad en la mujer que tenía frente a ella –se que la causa liberal vencerá y entonces podremos vivir con tranquilidad, se que Juárez no arreglará ningún problema, pero por lo menos siento que le debo a la causa liberal el poder estar a su lado- le dijo acercándose y tomándola de nuevo de la ceñida cintura, un nuevo acercamiento, un beso tímidamente posado en los labios de su amante.

-No me dejes- murmuró Michiru entre el beso, olvidándose de todas las reglas de urbanidad que una dama de su clase tendría –no quiero vivir en la incertidumbre de tu regreso.

-Volveré- respondió la rubia- ¡Os juro que volveré!- exclamó cerrando el trato con un beso lleno de profundidad. La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se sentía desfallecer, de no ser por el ceñido corsé, su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Haruka la sintió débil, separó sus labios de ella mirándola con una sonrisa que expresaba picardía y gozo. Adoraba crearle esas sensaciones.

-Su beso no me da la certeza de su regreso- menciono la mujer de profundos ojos aguamarina, jadeante ante lo que acababa de pasar y sorprendiéndose de lo que la rubia le hacía decir, la cual le respondió arqueando su ceja y sonriendo con picardía. No era la primera vez que la hermosa dama que sostenía en sus brazos le dictaba con una frase disfrazada el deseo que sentía por ella.

-Puedo darle la certeza de que regresaré- decía surcando con sus manos la espalda de su amante- No pienso morir dejando a dama tan bella sumida en la soledad- sus manos se detuvieron justo antes de llegar al lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre, Michiru deslizo sus manos bajo el frac de la joven que la sostenía firmemente, Haruka comprendía lo que esa caricia significaba, hizo a un lado sus brazos, siendo despojada de su prenda, coloco sus manos sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de la dama que deseosa esperaba su siguiente caricia, se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo en un beso que ya detonaba otras sensaciones.

-Hazme tuya- musito Michiru deslizando sus dedos en los cabellos de la rubia

-Su lenguaje me parece irrespetuoso, señorita- bromeo Haruka, sintiendo cada caricia de su amante –pero negarle su petición me haría a mi la peor persona en la nación- un movimiento rápido de la rubia y tenía a su amante entre sus brazos y rozando con delicadeza los botones del corsé, comenzó a desabotonarlos uno por uno, Michiru suspiro, quitándose el sombrero que vestía y arrojándolo al suelo, haciendo caer sus rizos sobre sus hombros para que fueran removidos de su cuello por la mujer que se la comía a besos…

_Hoe! No me odien por haber cortado aquí el primer cap! (ni tampoco me odien por las referencias históricas) Este fic surgió de una imagen que puso mi amiga chiyo y dije "y porque no un lemon de ellas dos con ropa de época?" y aparte cómo soy adicta al siglo XIX decidí poner las referencias y así… dejen reviews y me animo a subir lo demás ;) _


	2. viento y mar

_**Por fin!**__ He terminado de escribir y revisar el segundo capítulo, antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews, y se que están desesperados por leer así que les dejo la advertencia:_

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas de sexo entre dos mujeres, si esto te incomoda no lo leas.**_

_Los personajes originales son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía, no plagien, por favor, si lo hacen avísenme solo para saberlo y no molestarme luego. __** ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

-Hazme tuya- musito Michiru deslizando sus dedos en los cabellos de la rubia.

-Su lenguaje me parece irrespetuoso, señorita- bromeo Haruka, sintiendo cada caricia de su amante –pero negarle su petición me haría a mi la peor persona en la nación- un movimiento rápido de ella y tenía a su amante entre sus brazos y rozando con delicadeza los listones del corsé, comenzó a deshaciendolos uno por uno, Michiru suspiro, quitándose el sombrero que vestía y arrojándolo al suelo, haciendo caer sus rizos sobre sus hombros para que fueran removidos de su cuello por la mujer que se la comía a besos.

-No lo niegue, en ese caso- dijo Michiru entre suspiros de placer que eran creados por las caricias de la rubia, quien coloco suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amante en un gesto lleno de malicia, le sonrió con picardía, para después sumirla en un apasionado roce de labios que parecía robar el alma de la aguamarina. Los dedos de Haruka se entrelazaban con los suaves risos del cabello de su pareja, la cual le despojaba del cinto donde portaba sus armas, arrojándolo al suelo en un certero movimiento que causo un sonido sordo en la habitación.

-Te amo- le dijo Haruka en un suspiro al oído, Michiru sintió desfallecer ante tal declaración que la extasiaba, inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás para recibir un suave beso ahí donde su cuello se unía a su pecho, justo arriba del limite del corsé. La rubia rompió en un movimiento aquellos listones que apresaban a su amante, no podía esperar más a ver los blancos pechos de su amada, blancos cual perla con ese erecto punto rosado que pedía ser acariciado. Haruka se inclino a rozarlo con su mejilla, obligando a la aguamarina a dejar escapar un gemido y a hacer lo imposible para romper las vestiduras de blanco algodón que servían como camisón a la rubia, quien comprendiendo el gesto desesperado de su amante se incorporó y se deshizo de su prenda. El torso de la mujer se descubrió mostrando una serie de vendajes que cubrían las heridas de guerra, los ojos de ambas cruzaron una mirada, la de Michiru era de preocupación y al de Haruka de lujuria.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto Michiru, semidesnuda, alejándose para observar las heridas de su amante.

-Lo que sea que me sucediera se aliviará con sus besos- le respondió Haruka acercándola a su cuerpo, sus torsos desnudos se juntaron sintiendo el calor que se creaban, la joven soldado posó sus manos sobre la cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la dama que amaba, aferrándola y juntando sus rostros, gimiendo de sentir el calor que compartían y sabiendo que el orgasmo podría ser de mil maneras. Haruka se inclino con respeto para besar los pechos de Michiru, sus labios diestros creaban espasmos de placer en su amante, quien le surcaba la espalda dejando trazos de líneas carmesí, hiriéndola aún más que una bala del ejercito invasor con sus uñas. Acariciando el vientre desnudo de su amante, quien aún vestía la falda llena de encajes, la rubia busco deshacerse de la prenda de una manera eficaz, mientras jugaba lujuriosamente con los pechos de la aguamarina y ella rasgaba en éxtasis su espalda, cuello, hombros…

-Hazlo-le demandó Michiru, percatándose del deseo de Haruka por desvestirla por completo y sintiendo como la joven soldado moría por saborear el orgasmo que ella le daría en retribución por lo que hacía por la nación. Haruka no lo pensó y separándose de los firmes senos de la dama que le había hecho sangrar la espalda, la miró con el ego del viento, recibiendo de regreso una mirada del mar fúrico que le incitaba mil placeres; para después despojarla hábilmente de su faldón.

Michiru se aferro a los hombros de Haruka dejando escapar un leve gemido, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de la rubia, uniendo ese punto que ardía en húmeda pasión al vientre de su amante, quien seguía deleitándose con los pechos de ella, recibiendo leves gemidos y roces de los labios de la aguamarina en la frente como incentivo. Si, se amaban, pero lo de esa noche era para expresarse la pasión que se sentían. Tenoh la tomaba suavemente y a la vez con seguridad de esa zona donde ya no existía la espalda y con paso firme se acercó a la mesa donde la colocó con suavidad sobre el blanco mantel.

Haruka dio un paso atrás para admirar la belleza de Michiru a la luz de las velas que las rodeaban, su amada respiraba con dificultad, sonrojada, con marcas rojas en senos creadas por ella y los rizos aguamarina posándose caprichosamente sobre los hombros, hacían juego con aquellos de la entrepierna de la dama que se recostaba al borde de la mesa en un acto de soberbia lujuria. Los ojos verdes de la rubia centellaron ante la invitación religiosa de hincarse a orar frente a esa diosa aguamarina y saborear el elixir del placer. La joven soldado se aceró lentamente admirando, deseando; posó su mano firmemente sobre el vientre de la mujer que yacía frente a ella y se miraron profundamente, de nuevo esas sonrisas que expresaban el deseo se hicieron visibles, Haruka se inclino a los labios de la aguamarina, quien la recibió gustosa surcando con sus manos la corta cabellera rubia y sintiendo como se deslizaba la mano que su compañera tenía en su vientre hacia el punto sur de su cuerpo.

-Es más hermosa esta noche que todas en las que la he poseído- le susurro Haruka, jadeante tras aquel prolongado beso, Michiru sonrió, sonrojándose hasta en sus suaves senos. Quería que el baile que su amante efectuaba en su punto pasional iniciara lo más rápido posible. Ansiaba el suave tacto de ella, ¡vaya que lo deseaba! Y sentir como Tenoh simplemente dejaba estática su mano sobre esa zona la hacia odiarla por no comenzar a acariciarla.

-Hablas…. –el "demasiado" que seguí a la frase de Michiru quedó suprimido por un simple movimiento que similar al viento se repetía acariciando suavemente al mar del sur, creando olas que golpeaban una tras otra y otra vez la arena blanca representada en el cuerpo de la aguamarina, haciéndola sollozar y aferrarse a lo que tuviese cerca, ya fuesen el mantel, la mesa, el rostro de su amante que sonreía extasiada.

Eran la encarnación del viento y el mar, sin duda, y el roce de esa mano era la expresión de su eterno amor.

La dama que estaba tendida sobre la mesa se agitaba como las olas, sosteniéndose de los fuertes hombros de la mujer que parecía conocer cada uno de sus rincones gustosos al tacto. Ahogando las explosiones de placer con leves susurros, Michiru parecía indicarle a Haruka con sus gestos y suplicios que bajara sus besos más allá de su vientre, quien acatando la orden, descendió para hincarse en el suelo; separando y acariciando con sensible rudeza las piernas de quien gemía su nombre y comenzándola a besar hasta las profundidades carmesí del océano,.

-Haruka…- repetía Michiru entre suplicas deleitantes que no tenían comparación, y en un momento de silencio, el mar detuvo su oleaje pero el viento fuerte seguía golpeando; al igual que acercamiento de una gran ola se acercará, la aguamarina curvo su espalda y se aferro fuertemente del borde de la mesa como si de eso dependiera su vida para después venirse en un maremoto de sensaciones en los labios de Haruka, quien gustosa exclamó el nombre de quien la saciaba en medio del baile de las llamas que las hacían sudar. La rubia se incorporó sentándose al filo de la mesa, viendo cómo Michiru aún jadeaba y seguía sintiendo las réplicas del temblor interno que había experimentado, acariciaba su cuerpo con suavidad y sonriente; pero el ruido del caballo de Haruka golpeteando la tierra, nervioso, rompió la magia que se creaba entre ambas, la aguamarina de prisa se levantó, aún sonrosada, pero alerta.

-Espantó al caballo con sus gemidos- rió Haruka, besándole el hombro desnudo.

-¿Crees?- preguntó ella recargándose en su amante.

-Claro- respondió peinando con sus dedos los rizos aguamarina de la dama que descansaba sobre ella, pero se precipitaron a bajarse de la mesa cuando el caballo relinchó y otros cascos se escucharon a lo lejos, ambas se miraron preocupadas; Haruka se apresuró a recoger sus armas y colocarse el blusón y la chaqueta y tomar del suelo las prendas de Michiru, la cual, aún desnuda, corría por la habitación apagando cada una de las velas, exceptuando una que tomó apresurada e indicó con señas a la joven soldado el camino hacia la pieza contigua, entraron de prisa, sintiendo cada vez más cerca al enemigo.

-Hay una salida por la parte de atrás de aquél mueble- susurró Michiru señalando hacia una vieja cajonera, para después reír entre dientes- Vaya forma de terminar el orgasmo- dijo viendo cómo Haruka se sonrojaba tenuemente- huyendo desnuda de los soldados del imperio- ambas sonrieron divertidas, escucharon voces por afuera y después golpes en la puerta, apagaron la vela rápidamente y se encaminaron a mover la cajonera que daba a una puerta donde saldrían arrastrándose, la aguamarina sintió la fría brisa recorrer todo su cuerpo, la ojiverde lo notó y se quito rápidamente su chaqueta para colocarla sobre su cuerpo desnudo y levantarla en brazos.

Dentro de la casa tres hombres golpeaban y volteaban todo de cabeza, maldiciendo en francés, mientras ellas discretamente se dirigían al corcel de Haruka.

-Por suerte lo deje ensillado- murmuro bajando de sus brazos a Michiru, coloco el faldón de ella en la parte de atrás y le ayudo a subir sigilosamente, pasándole su corsé para que lo sostuviera, y poder desatar los amarres del caballo y montarlo, golpeo con las espuelas los costados del caballo, la aguamarina se aferro a la cintura de la joven soldado y vieron salir en ese momento a los franceses de la casa, La mujer semidesnuda les hizo una señal ofensiva con una mano en forma de burla contra sus perseguidores, para abrirse paso a la fuga en medio de un par de sonidos de armas disparándose y la risa de Haruka por el atrevimiento de su amante.

_Al fin! Después de escuchar tooooda la discografía de TATU y mil y una cancioncillas que incitaran mi imaginación pude terminarlo. No actualice antes porque pasaron tantas cosas en mi vida diaria que ni chance de, pero aquí lo tiene, espero pronto subir la segunda parte del fic de "Una cena ¿en familia?" y terminar los otros proyectos que tengo y espero y sean de su agrado ¿más yuri o cómo?. Cualquier duda pueden enviarme un PM. Gracias de nuevos por leerlo y recuerden dejar un review! _


End file.
